


Social Life

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flash Fic, M/M, Photography, Romantic Comedy, Social Media, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Non possiamo farcela fare? Chiama Mike.» Consigliò, mentre fissava malamente l'aggeggio infernale. Erwin rise, scuotendo la testa e avvolgendogli il braccio per spingerlo contro di sé, in quella specie di abbraccio costruito che – seriamente – gli dava sui nervi.





	Social Life

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Selfie (red list)

«Eddai, sarà divertente! Lo fanno tutti!» Erwin guardava Levi speranzoso, sorridendogli carico di aspettativa.  
Malgrado l'esuberanza del compagno, Levi si limitò a fissare con espressione scettica quel bastone e il cellulare di Erwin fissato nell'apposito appoggio. Non capiva cosa ci fosse di così  _fantastico_  nel farsi una foto da soli e con un metodo che aborriva. Gli faceva venire in mente i ragazzini stupidi delle superiori, quelli che incrociava ogni giorno quando andava a lavoro.  
Il web era già abbastanza appestato da quella mania infernale e, seriamente, Erwin sembrava fin troppo esaltato alla prospettiva di farsi un selfie con lui.  
«Non possiamo farcela fare? Chiama Mike.» Consigliò, mentre fissava malamente l'aggeggio infernale. Erwin rise, scuotendo la testa e avvolgendogli il braccio per spingerlo contro di sé, in quella specie di abbraccio costruito che – seriamente – gli dava sui nervi.  
«Mike e Nanaba ne fanno sempre un sacco.»  
«... E tu come lo sai?»  
«Li seguo su instagram.»  _su cosa?!_  Levi lo guardò allucinato: da quando il suo uomo era diventato così appassionato di piattaforme su internet? «Non mi dire che hai anche facebook.»  
«Ovvio, anzi volevo chiederti se-»  
«No, Erwin. Il profilo condiviso no. Facciamo il selfie, quello te lo concedo.» Erwin lo guardò confuso e, a dire la verità, un po' sorpreso, ma aveva ottenuto apparentemente la prima cosa che voleva e non sembrava voler insistere sul punto del profilo, tanto meglio.  
Levi si sforzò di guardare l'obiettivo in modo irritato, ma quando Erwin si poggiò con la guancia contro la sua, non poté evitare di sentire un lieve batticuore e il calore arrivargli sulle guance.  _Idiota_. Fu quello che pensò, mentre la fotocamera dello smartphone del proprio compagno scattava e veniva immortalata per sempre – e probabilmente condivisa e quindi mai più cancellabile – quella sua debolezza. Non che poi fosse così importante, Erwin otteneva da lui quasi tutto quello che voleva. Tranne il profilo facebook condiviso, quello non lo avrebbe avuto.  _Mai._


End file.
